Happy Mensiversary
by Dnvers
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah percintaan Jongin dan Sehun! Don't Like Don't Read [HunKai/SeKai]


**Happy Mensiversary**

 **A HunKai/SeKai Fanfiction~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap kesal pemandangan didepannya. Bibirnya mencebik lucu. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut masamnya yang justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Jongin benar-benar jengkel sekarang ini. Ia sudah menunggu hampir satu setengah jam namun seseorang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang. Jongin bersumpah akan memarahi orang itu nanti saat orang itu datang.

Jongin mengecek ponselnya lagi. Ia berharap seseorang itu memberinya kabar -setidaknya-. Namun tidak ada sama sekali pesan dari orang itu. Apa orang itu lupa ini hari apa?

Jongin menyerah. Ia beranjak dari bangku taman itu. Tangannya mengepal erat. Masa bodo jika orang itu datang dan tidak menemukannya disana. Tapi Jongin yakin orang itu tidak akan menunggunya seperti dirinya menunggunya.

Jongin tidak tau kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia jadi seperti remaja cengeng yang menangis hanya karena _kekasihnya_ ingkar janji padanya. Kekasihnya? Ya seseorang yang ditunggu Jongin adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dan hari ini adalah tepat sepuluh bulannya hubungan mereka. Jongin sudah meminta Sehun bertemu hari ini ditaman. Namun tidak ada respon dari pria itu. Pria itu tidak membalas pesannya apalagi memcoba menghubunginya. Apakah pria itu terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk menelpon atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan singkat yang menunjukkan pria itu ingat hari apa sekarang?

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya bertahan dengan pria itu. Jongin tau Sehun itu tipe pria yang cuek. Namun apa itu juga berlaku pada Jongin? Seharusnya pria itu membuang sifat cueknya saat bersama Jongin. Namun Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun.

Jongin berjalan sambil merunduk agar ia tidak jadi tontonan orang-orang karena menangis dijalan. Hingga akhirnya Jongin menabrak seseorang. Jongin terpaksa mendongak untuk meminta maaf kepada orang tersebut.

"Jongin?" Pria yang ditabraknya terlihat terkejut, begitupun dengan Jongin.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Jong?" Chanyeol meneguk latte yang tadi ia pesan, begitupun dengan Jongin. Mereka kini sedang berada disebuah cafe. Chanyeol yang mengusulkan untuk berbincang sebentar disini.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri, hyung?"

"Aku masih tampan dan baik, tentu saja." Jongin tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol adalah seniornya dan Sehun ketika mereka SMA dulu. Pria itu terkenal dengan keramahan dan kelucuannya ketika sekolah dulu. Chanyeol juga begitu perhatian dengan Jongin -dulu-. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun.

"Ehm, Jongin,"

"Ya hyung?" Chanyeol meneguk salivanya. Ia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk bertanya pada pria didepannya ini.

"Kau tadi ... menangis?"

"Ah tidak. Mataku hanya kelilipan tadi hyung." Alasan klasik. Jongin langsung berpura-pura tersenyum ceria didepan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

"Oh begitu," Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak begitu percaya dengan Jongin. Dari wajah Jongin saja terlihat kalau Jongin sedang bersedih. Namun ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain jika orang lain itu tidak meminta bantuannya.

Keheningan melanda mereka untuk beberapa saat. Pandangan mata Jongin jatuh kepada sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan disudut cafe. Sang pria menyuapi kekasihnya sementara kekasihnya-sang wanita- mencium pipi pria itu setelah pria itu menyuapinya. Jongin tau akan terasa aneh jika ia dan Sehun yang seperti itu didepan umum mengingat mereka berdua itu sama-sama pria. Namun, hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong jika ia menginginkan diperlalukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari jika Jongin sedang melamun, tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tau, Jong? Sebagian dari pasienku dulunya keseringan melamun," Jongin merona malu mendengar sindiran Chanyeol. Jongin yang salah tingkah akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk.

Chanyeol adalah seorang psikiater. Pria itu memutuskan menjadi psikiater sejak kakaknya mengalami gangguan jiwa. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk membaca masalah seseorang.

"Berbagi itu memang sulit. Entah itu berbagi kebahagian atau kesedihan, benar kan?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin membuat Jongin semakin merunduk. Jongin tau dengan jelas maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali meneguk lattenya saat melihat Jongin yang salah tingkah.

Jongin terdiam. Pikirannya menimang-nimang sesuatu. Apakah ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Namun mengingat profesi Chanyeol, Jongin rasa tidak ada salahnya bercerita kepada pria ini.

"Hyung... boleh aku cerita?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan nervous yang melandanya. Setelah bercerita pada Chanyeol kemarin, Jongin memutuskan hari ini ia akan menanyakan pada Sehun tentang perasaan pria itu padanya. Sejujurnya, selama ini Jongin meragukan perasaan Sehun padanya. Jika Sehun memang masih mencintainya, Jongin akan mencoba bertahan dengan pria itu. Namun jika tidak... Jongin tidak tau apakah dia sanggup untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sesungguhnya ia sangat mencintai pria itu.

Pintu lift tersebut terbuka, Jongin melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan apartemen Sehun. Jongin mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tangannya meremat ujung kaosnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu.

Sebenarnya, Jongin tau password apartemen Sehun. Namun Jongin tetap sungkan jika harus masuk apartemen orang tanpa ijin orangnya. Meskipun orang tersebut adalah kekasih.

Pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan Oh Sehun dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah mengantuknya. Jongin bisa menebak jika pria itu baru bangun. Sementara Sehun terbelalak kaget melihat Jongin yang ternyata adalah tamu dipagi harinya. Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya hingga hanya tersisa celah untuk tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Jong?" Sehun segera memasang poker facenya dengan sangat baik. Kening Jongin berkerut saat melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang aneh. Namun ia berusaha menutupi rasa curiganya. Ia berusaha mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol.

 _Kejadian negatif kebanyakan berasal dari pikiran negatif._

Jongin berusaha menanamkan dalam pikirannya jika ini tidak mungkin seperti drama-drama yang sering ia tonton. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun berselingkuh lalu sekarang pria itu mencoba menutupinya dari dirinya. Ah tapi sial, kenapa ini mirip adegan-adegan yang ditontonnya dalam drama-drama?

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jongin yang melamun. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini. Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya dan menutup pintunya pelan. Ia berharap lamunan Jongin akan berlangsung lama.

Namun ternyata tak lama Jongin sadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Apa-apaan pria itu?! Setelah kemarin pria itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, pria itu sekarang malah menghindarinya?!

Jongin rasa kesabaran yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak kemarin hilang entah kemana. Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Sehun dengan brutal. Tidak peduli jika ia akan mengganggu ketenangan penghuni lain apartemen tersebut.

"OH SEHUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam apartemen Sehun. Sungguh, Jongin ingin meninju wajah -tampan- menyebalkan kekasihnya.

"SEHUUNN!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"ALBINO JELEK OH SEHUUN!"

"CADEL PERVERT OH SEHUUNNN!"

Beberapa penghuni lain apartemen mulai terganggu dengan teriakan Jongin. Mereka keluar dan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Jongin yang mengganggu ketenangan pagi hari mereka. Namun Jongin tidak perduli dengan tatapan mereka. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Sehun.

"OH SEHUN, BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG ATAU KITA PUT-"

Pintu apartemen Sehun terbuka -sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya- dan menampilkan Oh Sehun dengan pakaian dan gaya yang berbeda. Sehun membekap mulut kekasihnya lalu menariknya masuk kedalam apartemennya -setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf lewat tatapan matanya pada tetangganya yang terganggu oleh polusi suara Jongin-.

Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya lalu bersandar pada pintu apartemennya masih dengan tangan membekap mulut Jongin. Jongin baru saja berniat akan menggigit tangan Sehun, namun saat menyadari kondisi apartemen Sehun, Jongin justru terdiam. Sehun yang melihat Jongin udah tenang, mulai melepaskan tangannya dari mulut pria itu.

"Sehun, kenapa disini gelap?"

Jika tidak ada cahaya dari ventilasi udara diapartemen Sehun ini pasti Jongin sudah menambahkan kata 'sangat' pada pertanyaannya. Namun cahaya yang minim dari ventilasi udara tersebut tidak terlalu berarti. Semua lampu diapartemen Sehun dimatikan. Pintu balkon apartemennya tertutup. Bahkan gordennya pun masih ditutup.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau gelap, Jong?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya balik. Dari suaranya, Jongin tau pria itu masih ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ish, aku bertanya padamu tapi kau malah bertanya balik." Bibir Jongin mengerucut lucu. Tangannya merogoh kantung celananya. Ia berniat untuk mengambil ponselnya agar bisa mendapatkan sedikit cahaya ditempat yang gelap ini. Namun, Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan Jongin -karena posisi mereka yang masih menempel- menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jongin.

"Jangan. Biarkan gelap seperti ini dulu." Sehun mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Jongin. Sontak Jongin maju satu langkah lalu berbalik saat merasakan nafas pria itu ditelinganya. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan pria itu secara spontan terkekeh kecil.

Tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh bahu Jongin. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin -ia masih bisa wajah pria itu walaupum samar-. Jongin yang merasakan nafas Sehun tepat didepan wajahnya reflek memejamkan matanya.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun mencium bibirnya. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Sehun mulai melumat bibir Jongin lembut. Sehun melumat bibir Jongin tanpa nafsu. Sehun hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada pria yang sedang dicumbunya ini lewat ciumannya.

Dan itulah mengapa alasan Jongin suka saat menciumnya. Karena hanya pada saat itu Jongin merasa Sehun juga mencintainya

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Sehun mulai menggiringnya tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Tangan kanan Sehun meraba dinding apartemennya sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

TIK

Tepat saat lampu tersebut menyala -setelah Sehun menekan saklarnya- Sehun menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ia sekarang bisa melihat wajah memerah Jongin yang membuat pria itu terlihat makin lucu.

Sementara Jongin, mulutnya menganga lebar saat maniknya menangkap dengan jelas seperti apa apartemen Sehun sekarang ini.

Pita-pita yang terhiaskan diatap-atap apartemen Sehun.

Balon-balon berbentuk hati yang berserakan disekitar sofa apartemem Sehun.

Boneka pororo besar diatas sofa apartemen Sehun.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Jongin adalah kue red velvet yang terdapat dimeja makan Sehun.

"Kau... suka?" Jongin langsung menatap ke arah Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ck dasar cengeng." Ledek Sehun.

"Aku menangis karena terharu, bodoh. Ini semua kan bukan gaya Oh Sehun sama sekali." Jongin langsung memeluk pria itu. Air matanya masih mengalar. Ia tidak perduli jika itu akan membasahi kemeja Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan pria itu. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin, sementara tangan yang satunya mengusak rambut pria itu.

"Aku bertanya dengan beberapa temanku tentang kejutan untuk kekasih yang tepat, ia menyarankan seperti ini. Awalnya kupikir ini lebih cocok untuk bocah, namun kau kan memang seperti bocah, jadi kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Sehun yang mengatainya bocah. Air matanya sudah mulai berhenti mengalir. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Jongin melepas pelukannya.

"Kejutanmu akan sempurna jika kau mengatakan hal-hal romantis sekarang ini bukan malah mengataiku bocah, bodoh." Sehun tertawa sementara Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika akan ada hari dimana Oh Sehun berinisiatif memberinya kejutan.

Sehun berjalan menjauh dari Jongin. Ia menekan tombol play pada CD Playernya. Lagu Can I Have This Dance langsung mengalun. Jongin tersenyum senang. Ternyata Sehun masih mengingat lagu pengiring ketika Sehun menyatakan perasaannya dulu pada Jongin. Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

 _And every turn will be safe with me_

Sehun mulai mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Jongin untuk berdansa seperti dalam film aslinya. Jongin tertawa namun tetap menyambut tangan Sehun.

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

 _You know I'll catch you threw it all_

Tangan Jongin mengalung pada leher Sehun, sementara tubuhnya membuat posisi dirinya seperti akan terjatuh namun Sehun menahan punggungnya agar tidak terjatuh.

 _And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

 _'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

Dan mereka mulai berdansa waltz. Tangan kiri Jongin berada dibahu Sehun sementara tangan kanan Sehun berada dipinggang Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin dan tangan kiri Sehun saling bertautan. Sementara kaki mereka terus menari mengelilingi apartemen Sehun.

 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

 _Can I have this dance_

Setelahnya instrumental lagu tersebut mengalun. Namun temponya lebih slow sehingga membuat Jongin dan Sehun memelankan langkah mereka. Namun mereka tidak lagi memutari apartemen Sehun.

Kini kedua tangan Jongin berada dibahu Sehun, sedangkan kedua tangan Sehun berada dipinggang Jongin. Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"Jongin," Jongin yang namanya disebut menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Raut kebahagian tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Sehun melepas pelukannya dipinggang Jongin membuat Jongin ikut melepaskan tangannya dibahu Sehun.

"Kau menyinggung soal kata-kata romantis yang seharusnya aku ucapkan tadi kan?" Jongin mengangguk. Jantungnya kembali berdebar. Apa Sehun juga sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan kata-kata romantis untuknya?

Mata Jongin membulat saat Sehun berlutut dihadapannya. Tangan Sehun merogoh saku celananya. Dan Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Sehun menyodorkannya sebuah cincin kepadanya.

"I'm not a romantic guy who always full of sweet seduction. I just wanted to give evidence, not just a promise. So, Kim Jongin, will you marry me?" Jongin tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menangis -lagi- lalu mengangguk. Sehun langsung berdiri lalu memeluk pria itu. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin lalu berputar-putar untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.

"I Love You, Jongin."

"Love You Too, Sehun~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kemarin kau tidak membalas pesanku, Hun?"

"Sengaja." Jawaban singkat Sehun membuat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Kumat lagi._

"Sengaja membuatku marah? Dasar menyebalkan." Sehun terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang kini merajuk padanya. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu pria itu menangis karena terharu atas apa yang dilakukannya untuk pria itu.

"Kau bertambah jelek saat sedang marah dan aku suka melihat wajah jelekmu."

"Sehuunn~"

"Aw, sakit sayang." Dan Jongin yang kesal mulai mencubiti perut Sehun brutal.

Sehun memang cuek dan menyebalkan. Namun Jongin benar-benar mencintai pria itu, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ini hadiah spesial buat couple RP gue ._.**

 **Buat jelek sayang, maaf ya aku cuma bisa ngasih ini (** **๑•** **́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **) Happy 8th mensiversarry (** **๑•** **́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **) Keep romantic ya sayang 3 ILYSM 3 Maaf ya kalo selama ini aku banyak salah dan ngecewain kamu (** **๑•** **́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **) Makasih karna kamu udah mau nemenin aku selama ini di RP. Maaf juga kalo ff ini jelek, pasaran ;;**

 **7 Mei 2015**


End file.
